Le Garde
by Valeine
Summary: 18 et plus...


_Le garde_

Au XVIIIe siècle, un garde nommé Alphonse était chargé de surveiller les appartements de Mlle Viviane, la fille du baron, tout les soirs. C'était une jeunne fille bien aimable, et très jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, des yeux couleur noisette, un visage aux très fins, une taille svelte et une voie envoûtante. Alphonse ne la connaissait que de vue, quand elle passait devant lui le soir, au moment où allait se coucher.

Une nuit, alors qu'il était debout comme à son habitude devant la porte de la chambre, il entendit des gémissements provenir de l'intérieur. Que cela pouvait être? Ça ne ressemblait pas à des pleurs, ni à rien d'autre, mais on dirait... non... mais oui, c'est ça, mais... Il ne pouvait pas entrer et vérifier ce qui se passait, car s'il tombait sur Viviane en train de se... Non.

Il tenta de ne plus faire attention à ces petits cris qui résonnaient à ses oreilles et de se concentrer sur son travail.

La nuit suivante, il se produisit la même chose, ainsi que la nuit d'après. Cela dura pendant une semaine et Alphonse n'en pouvait plus, ça le déconcentrait, il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose qu'à Viviane se masturbant et lui derrière cette porte, l'entendant et la désirant.

Un soir, tandis que Viviane passait devant lui pour entrer dans sa chambre, elle le dévisagea du regard, puis entra dans la pièce. Alphonse tenta de se contrôler et de ne pas la regarder, mais il n'en pouvait plus, il ne supportait plus d'entendre ces gémissements et rester là, sans réagir. Il ne pouvait plus se maîtriser, il la désirait.

Avant que Viviane n'éteigne sa lumière pour dormir, Alphonse pénétra dans la pièce et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites? lui demanda-t-elle. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?

Il s'approcha d'elle sans répondre et la prise dans ses bras. Elle tenta de se délivrer, mais il la tenait et ne voulait plus la lâcher. Il lui retira sa robe de chambre blanche et la jeta sur le lit. Elle voulut crier, mais il lui sauta dessus et lui mit la main sur la bouche, puis il se mit à l'embrasser au cou. Viviane gigotait dans tout les sens, mais ne pouvait pas se libérer. Alphonse déscendait plus bas dans ses embrassements et lui déchira sa chemise de nuit. Viviane tenta de crier, mais la main sur sa bouche l'empêchait d'émetre aucun son.

Alors qu'Alphonse continuait à l'embrasser, elle put dégager sa main de son étreinte et le gifla au visage. Alphonse s'arrêta et l'observa droit dans les yeux.

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez pas envie de moi, je vous entendais tout les soirs en train de gémir de plaisir et vous m'avez attiré vers vous. Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez?

Viviane lui retira sa veste de garde, ainsi que sa ceinture et l'embrassa fougueusement. Alphonse se laissa faire en lui caressant les seins. Elle lui prit la main droite et la dirigea vers le bas, plus bas, encore plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui mit la main sur le sexe et se mit à le tâter, à le masser, puis il toucha une chose, une petite boule qui commençait à s'enfler, c'était son point G. Il pénétra deux doigts dans son vagin, les humecta un peu et se mit à lui tripoter ce petit organe en chaleur. Viviane se mit a prononcer des onomatopées, tel que:

- Hum! Anhhh! Ouhhh!

Et cela ne faisait qu'exciter un peu plus Alphonse, qui resentait l'urgence de se soulager. Alors que Viviane commençait réellement à jouir, Alphonse retira aussitôt son pantalon et la pénétra le plus profondément possible. Elle étouffa un cris de douleur, alors qu'Alphonse s'acharnait sur elle et la déviergeait. Elle le prit de toutes ses forces dans ses bras et lui planta les ongles dans le dos, tellement elle avait mal et éprouvait du plaisir en même temps. Alphonse aimait sentir ces ongles dans sa peau, surtout ce plaisir qu'il éprouvait à faire l'amour pour la première fois avec une fille. Sa verge s'échauffait de plus en plus et la jouissance devenait de plus en plus intense.

Viviane voyait enfin son rêve se réaliser et éprouvait ce qu'elle avait attendu depuis longtemps et avec l'homme qu'elle désirait, le beau Alphonse.

Ce dernier se mit à lui lécher les tétons, puis à les mordres légèrement, juste assez pour ne pas lui faire mal, mais elle insistait à ce qu'il la fasse souffrir, à ce qu'il la frappe. Il accepta en lui prenant le cou de la main droite, et en devenant plus brutal en la pénétrant. Du sang se mit à couler de son vagin et Viviane lui demanda d'aller plus fort. Elle serra son torse musclé contre sa poitrine, quand il lui empoigna les cheveux, les tira de toutes ses forces par derrière et l'embrassa ardemment, tout en étant habile de la langue et sensuel.

Le membre d'Alphonse finit par aboutir à l'érection total et Viviane ne put résister plus longtemps à ce plaisir qui se transformait en mal et le supplia d'arrêter, mais il ne voulut pas, car il aimait la voir souffrir sous son emprise. Elle avait mal et se mettait à pousser de petits cris qu'elle ne pourrait retenir longtemps, et elle le supplia une dernière fois, les larmes au yeux.

- Oh, Alphonse! J'ai mal, je t'en supplie, arrête, arrête. Ahhhhnn Alphonse, je t'en conjure,arrête! Aiiiiie, Alphonnnssee!

Et les larmes coulaient et Alphonse finit par s'arrêter et lui embrassa les joues en la prennant dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux, mais ne retira pas son membre de son vagin et s'endormit ainsi sur elle, sous les couvertures et les petites caresses.

Fin !

_Valeine_


End file.
